Johanna visits the Capital
by finnick1990
Summary: What happens after Johanna has a rather back customer and she calls Finnick for a little help... one shot Lemons PLEASE REVIEW!


I stumbled through the door cursing under my breath, my head was throbbing and my body was broken literally. I made it to the bed before my legs gave out, for several minutes I faded in and out consciousness. After what felt like an hour I had managed to crawl to the bathroom and turn on the water to shower. I couldn't stand so I just sat on the floor and let the water run over me, soaking my cloths and making them almost impossible to take off. I just stayed like that till the water went cold and the blood was all washed away and my fresh wounds where stinging and smarting slightly. I managed to get up and turn off the water I finally stood up and stripped off so I could better examine my cuts from the whip that had slashed across my back less than two hours ago. I couldn't clean and bandage this myself so I called the only person I could trust and would know what to do Finnick. He picked up on the first ring "Hello, did you miss me? Wanna come over for a drink or something else?" I could hear the seductive purr in his voice more than normal he must have just finished up.

"Fuck no Finnick, I need your help I had a rough night Snow's special present for me since I missed that victor's party a few months ago." I tried to keep the pain out of my voice but it made it worse I just sounded numb. He must have noticed because the phone went dead, he had hung up and was on his way. I exhaled loudly and made my way to the door to open it so he could just walk in without me having to struggle to get up off the bed. Within 10 minutes he was pushing the door open and locking it behind him he didn't even seem to notice that I was just laying there naked.

"How bad is it?" His voice was low and cautious as he scanned my face for an indication.

"Bad, like that time you found when I had just turned 16 and he was getting back at me for me saying no! Apparently my father's fucking head in a box wasn't enough the bastared had to take the last of my innocence in the worst fucking way." He just started at me for a moment waiting for me to continue but I didn't so he sat down next to me and began to fix my hair and softly stroke my cheek. That's when the tears started to run down my face and he just held me close to his body till I regained my composure. As my breathing evened out I pulled away from him.

"Johanna, you okay can I clean up your cuts now?" I just nodded and lay face down so he could assess the damage and fix it the best he could. After 15 minutes he went to the bathroom to grab a bucket of water and cloth. He began to wash away the blood that had seeped out after I had finished my shower. He didn't even flinch as the first scream came out of my mouth into the bed spread. It went on for hours till he finally stepped away and took a seat in the corner; I just watched him sit there unmoving and silent. I couldn't take it anymore I hated this part it happened every time , he just sits there lost in thought and filled with guilt and I just don't understand. I push myself up and make my way over to him with a thin night gown wrapped around my shoulders.

"Finnick?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just trying to help but it was so bad... I can't keep leaving home; Annie needs me what if Snow pays her a visit. She could end up hurt or pulling away and hides in her own little world forever and I could never get her back." He look scared and in unbearable pain, but I didn't care he was being a dick making everything about his poor mad Annie. I need to get him to focus on where he was he couldn't be worrying about home not here in the Capital. If he got distracted and didn't do his job he would have hell to pay so I did what I had to. I leaned down and kissed him hard and that was all it took for his instincts to take over. He pulled me down onto his lap and ran his hands over my body effortlessly. I could hardly breathe in between the kisses and cause of the way he was touching me like he was meant to love me. I grudgingly pulled away for a moment my first mistake. He bit down hard on my neck sending chills through my body I left a small gasp escape. I could feel his lips turn up into a smile and I felt so humiliated and weak. "It's okay just relax." He purred into my ear and I let myself melt into his body. He kissed me softly as he warped my legs around his waist and carried me to the bed. Taking his time he set me down and began to explore my chest with his mouth running his tongue over my breast in a circular motion. His hands began to run up and down my thigh causing my breath to catch and he took this opportunity to plunge his fingers inside me. His name escaped my lips in a moan before I could stop myself followed by me swearing loudly. He ignored my small plea and paused for a moment so he would replace his fingers with his dick and riled me on top on him. I sighed finally I was in control smiling I began to ride him slowly at first till I could feel him harden in me. I thrust fast and harder till he was throbbing and ready to come. I quickly slide off of him and took him in my mouth. He moaned and told me not to stop so I continued to run my mouth up and down his shaft flicking my tongue across the tip every time. Within minutes he was cuming in my mouth I drank him in and pulled away after he finished. We both look at each other for a moment our breathing was raged. He pulled me up onto his chest and I just lay there trying to regain my breath and he stoked my hair and tying little knot.

"Thank you, I wasn't thinking straight I have a job here and thinking about home just makes it worse"

"Shhhhh Finnick I just wanna get some fucking sleep." I gave him a look that said speak and your getting kicked outta my bed.

He went back to tying knots and gently kissing my temple. I let my eyes close and was asleep in minutes and didn't wake till I heard a knock on my door that made me jump up off the bed. "Shit!" I had to get him out of here, wait he wasn't in my bed or anywhere to be found. Another knock came at the door and I went to open it there stood President Snow and his rose perfume filled the room making me choke.

"Hello, Johanna it's nice to see you here in the capital again. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Yes, sorry where are my fucking manners. I will order some tea." I smiled back at him trying not to lose my cool.

"No need this won't take long."

Thank god I thought to myself and stepped aside to let him in I hurriedly made the bed and then sat down at the table across from him. He smiled at me if you could call it that more like a sneer if you asked me.

"I have a package for you from your customer last night he said he was very pleased with you." I grab the package that Snow had pushed toward me and opened it slowly. It wasn't money or jewels like normal they where pictures from the night before. I cringed as I saw myself being whipped and beaten till I was hardly recognizable. I set them to the side and look at him as pleasantly as possible.

"Why thank you it was so nice of you to come all the way here to deliver them yourself."

"I'm glad you agree, now Miss Johanna I better be on my way give my best to Finnick." How could he know Finnick wasn't here or did they pass in the hall Finnick could of had a customer.

"Excuse me?"

"The note on your night table it's from him isn't that is signature?" I looked down at it sitting right there in front of me the whole time. I picked it up reading it quickly before answering Snow.

_**Dear Johanna,**_

_**Talk to you soon, hope you're doing well. I will catch up with you next games may the odds be ever in your favor.**_

_**Finnick**_

"Yes he must have had it delivered last night before I got home. Thank you for pointing it out."

"My pleasure and good day."

I quickly closed the door behind him that was to close for comfort I can't wait till tomorrow's train ride home.


End file.
